In the drilling of oil and gas wells, there are a number of tools that are used only once. That is, the tool is sent downhole for a particular task, and then not used again. These tools are commonly referred to as “one-time” use tools. Examples of such one-time use tools include fracture plugs, bridge plugs, free-falling plugs, downhole darts, and drillable packers. While these devices perform useful and needed operations, some of these devices have the drawback of having to be removed from the well bore when their application is finished. Typically, this is accomplished by drilling the tool out of the well. Such an operation requires at least one trip of a drill string or coil tubing, which takes rig time and has an associated expense. In order to minimize the time required to drill these devices out of the well bore, efforts have been made to design devices that are easily drillable. The challenge in such design, however, is that because these devices also have certain strength requirements that need to be met so that they can adequately perform their designated task, the material used in their construction must also have adequate mechanical strength.